Sisters on Ice
by Tokimeki
Summary: Duo and her sister Relena go skating with Duo's friend, Quatre. They meet up with one of Q's old pals. 1x2, A.U, Female Duo, Relena-bashing.
1. Ice Roses

Sisters on Ice  
  
By: Tamayo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never said I did. Moron.  
  
Warnings: Female Duo, A.U, 1x2 and 3x4, ever-so-slight Relena-bashing *Snicker*  
  
Authour's Note: One of my first fics. Sorry it sucks so bad. And /.../ is peoples thoughts o.o You have to read the whole paragraph to figure out who's thinking, though, obviously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
A girl with long, braided chestnut brown hair accompanied by another girl, shorter by maybe one inch or maybe just a half, who had dishwater blond hair arrived at the door of the Winner estate. The girl with the braid knocked and waited... a moment or so after knocking, the door opened to reveal a big man.  
  
"Oh! Hello! I'll go get Master Quatre! Please, step ins-" The man was cut off by a boy seemingly the age of the braided girl jumping out the door.  
  
"Duo! Relena! So glad to see you!" he exclaimed happily. Duo, the braided one, grinned, equally as happy.  
  
"Ohayo Q! Long time no see! Nice place you got... you're even the big, bad, 'Master Quatre' now!" laughed the brown-haired girl. The slightly smaller girl smiled a bit as well.  
  
"Hello Quatre. It's the first time I've seen you all summer!" she said politely.  
  
"Relena! I forgot to mention how glad I am you could join Duo and I! I'm so sure you'll love figure skating!" laughed Quatre, who had platinum blonde hair that sparkled in the bright sun, which had chosen today(quite appropriately) to shine in all its glory and magnificence.  
  
"I'm sure I will, too. Duo says it's great, so I'm sure I will enjoy it. After all, we are sisters!" smiled Relena, still being polite, like goofing off would offend Quatre or something.  
  
"Well, let's go! Our taxi will be here any minute now!" laughed Quatre. The three sprinted off across the huge, vast lawns, but were no where *near* where the taxi would pick them up when they could run no longer.  
  
"So, Q-man, why did you call a taxi when you could have just gotten Rashid to drive your huge-ass car?" inquired Duo breathlessly.  
  
"I hate it when the mobs of fangirls start chasing me around. They have all of my liscence plate numbers posted on the internet or something! They all know my cars!" Quatre laughed. They walked for a minute or two before beginning to sprint once again. After about two more sessions like this, they reached the cab, which was already waiting for them.  
  
"Sorry for bein' late but ya know they don't build lawns like they used to. Either that or, um..." Duo began and thought of something to finish with but before she could, Relena pointed out that you don't 'build lawns' and that was the end of that.  
  
They got in the car and were driven to an ice rink called Ice Roses. They went inside and Q went off to get changed while Relena and Duo removed their baggy, outer clothing to reveal they had their skating suits on underneath. They proceeded to start doing a quick set of warm ups and were quickly joined by Quatre. Soon enough, they were ready to do some skating. The rink was used specifically for the practicing of figure skating.  
  
Because the Winner family was one of the families that founded this arena, Quatre got himself and the two girls in for free.  
  
As they headed for the ice, Quatre asked Duo if Relena knew how to skate.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, just the basic forwards, and stop. She doesn't know anything fancy. But she seems eager to learn, ne? So let's not disappoint her" Duo replied. Then the trio gracefully stepped onto the ice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early in the afternoon, so not many people were there. A boy with cobalt blue eyes stepped into Ice Roses' lobby. He put on his skates.  
  
This particular boy had no family. And almost no friends. He was seemingly emotionless, and he had a terrifying death glare. Mostly because he was so alone in this world, he found solace in an activity most would not believe to suit him; figure skating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo grinned as her and Quatre raced around the rink, doing synchronized jumps, seeing who would falter first.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Quatre noticed a boy his age, 15, enter the arena. He turned his full attention in his direction, and broke into a large smile. He had been so busy making sure that he wasn't mistaken, that he smacked right into the wall.  
  
Quatre dizzily picked himself up and skated towards the other boy. "Heero! Heero Yuy, is that you?!?" he was yelling.  
  
The boy with the intense stare turned his beautiful cobalt eyes in the direction of the voice yelling his name. He saw a boy with blonde hair, aquamarine eyes, and a beautiful smile skating his way.  
  
"Hai." Heero said emotionlessly.  
  
"Heero! I haven't seen you since first grade! In private school!" Quatre yelled happily. Heero didn't respond... /Could this be the wrong Heero Yuy?/ pondered Quatre.  
  
"You know? It's me! Quatre Winner..?" offered Quatre hopefully.  
  
"I remember now." Heero stated simply.  
  
"How have you been?" asked Quatre merrily.  
  
"Fine." Heero responded, still emotionless. Quatre smiled brightly at his old companion.  
  
"How about you come meet some friends of mine!" Quatre suggested.  
  
"Maybe later. I want to get some *skating* done here, Quatre." said Heero. /If I didn't know better, I could have sworn Heero was being cold towards me!/ Quatre thought. Then he pasted another bright smile on.  
  
"Okay Heero!" Quatre practically *sang*, and skated back towards Duo, who was still doing jumps and spins in the far end, not noticing Quatre's old companion or even that Quatre had been talking to someone.  
  
"Hey Q! I won!" grinned Duo.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. I was kinda distracted, okay?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
A few minutes later, Relena noticed an incredibly *GORGEOUS* boy with blazing cobalt eyes, messy brown hair, and an incredible talent at skating. She instantly fell in love, and decided it was time to bring her great acting skills out and give her handsome prince a show...  
  
She picked up a fast skating pace, and attempted to do a cross-over right as she skated past Heero. Unfortunatly, she screwed up, and fell on her face, and Heero simply swerved around her without even noticing her.  
  
She cut her face, her cheek in particular, and now that part of the ice was red. /Oh, how I LOATHE skating!/ she thought angrily in her mind, but stuck a forced, 'pretty' smile upon her face and got another idea to capture the boy's attention.  
  
"Oh dear! My sister forgot to sharpen my skates and now I've fallen over! I can't stand up, I think I hurt my ankle! Someone, please help me!!!" she cried out in fake pain. Duo heard her voice in mid-jump and felt mad at first. /How can she say that? Those skates aren't even *hers*!!! We *rented* them!!!/ Duo thought angrily. Then she decided to go help her sister. When she finished the jump, and turned in Relena's direction, however... there was already someone helping her up. Feeling as though someone said 'I don't need you anymore' to her, she turned and took another jump to get her mind off it. /Who does that guy think he is?!? She doesn't even *know* him!!!/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some stupid girl was wailing at him to help her up. He rolled his eyes and helped her up. /Baka onna./ thought Heero as he helped up the blushing girl who was batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Oh kind sir! Thank you for helping me up!" Relena gushed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.  
  
"Omae o korosu." growled Heero, pushing her off, and regretting his decision to help her up in the first place.  
  
He skated to the far end of the rink and spotted a girl chatting with Quatre as they jumped and spun around. /This must be the 'friend' that Quatre was talking about/ Heero thought. He left for another, more empty part of the rink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
T.B.C  
  
So, what did you people think? I know. It sucks. It's probably even unoriginal. I just figured I needed to get the idea out of my mind and stuff. Please R&R, this is my first fic I posted on fanfiction.net... so try and keep to constructive criticisim(Yech. I can't spell that right). Anyway, there's so many more chapters coming, if you actually like this *cough*notevenworthyofthetitlegarbage*cough* fic, just post a review(duh -_- ;) or email me at tamayo_the_angelcat@hotmail.com. Arigato! 


	2. Relena Leaves

Sisters on Ice  
  
By: Tamayo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never said I did. Moron.  
  
Warnings: Female Duo, A.U, 1x2 and 3x4, ever-so-slight Relena-bashing *Snicker*  
  
Recap: Let's see... Duo and Relena are two sisters who go skating with a friend. Duo and her friend Quatre are great figure skaters and Relena is learning. Quatre encounters a 'friend' from his grade 1 class named Heero, and Relena tries to impress him to no avail...  
  
Authour's Note: One of my first fics. Sorry it sucks so bad. And /.../ is peoples thoughts o.o You have to read the whole paragraph to figure out who's thinking, though, obviously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Heero skated towards the most empty part of the rink, and let it all go... he was skating like he was in an olympic competition or something...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Quatre, that guy over there is really *good*. Lookit him go!" said Duo in awe as she stopped to watch, as most of the rink's occupants had. Quatre nodded.  
  
"I met him in grade one" Quatre stated quietly to Duo and no one else. Duo quirked an eyebrow for a moment.  
  
"I saw him help Relena up, but he's a total stranger. He better not be pulling any moves on my little sister. Well okay so she's only a year younger than me but still! If he's going for the 'dark and mysterious, handsome and helpful prince' approach, he's got another thing coming, I mean, they only met today and he's pulling something on her! Do they even know each others names?!?" Duo mentioned the little incident and then continued to ramble on until Quatre interupted.  
  
"Um, Duo, he was probably just being nice" said Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, that's a possibility..." Duo said, grinning. Quatre laughed and the two friends went back to skating around like fools.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena was becoming infuriated. The boy she had so easily fallen for was a beautiful skater, but she was horrible and her attempts at attention had not worked. /Waitaminute!/ Relena thought suddenly. /What about when.../  
  
~*~FlashBack~*~  
  
"Oh dear! My sister forgot to sharpen my skates and now I've fallen over! I can't stand up, I think I hurt my ankle! Someone, please help me!!!" she cried out in fake pain.  
  
The cobalt blue eyed boy offered his hand out after Relena had been wailing for a bit of time.  
  
"Oh kind sir! Thank you for helping me up!" Relena gushed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.  
  
"Omae o korosu." growled Heero, pushing her off, and skating away.  
  
~*~End FlashBack~*~  
  
/That's it! Maybe 'omae o korosu' means 'you're beautiful' in whatever romantic language that boy speaks/ Relena thought in her strange and delusional mind. Relena began making up fantasies where she was a beautiful skating princess, and this cobalt blue eyed boy was her handsome prince who fell from the sky, and loved her forever....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks for taking us skating, Q! I enjoyed it so much! Wasn't it fun Relena?" Duo gushed her thanks to her pal.  
  
"It was great.." Relena said dreamily. Duo raised her eyebrows at this but Relena was too absorbed in her fantasies to notice this. Duo shrugged and concluded she must have enjoyed it very much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dinna is *served*!" Duo slid into the kitchen dramatically, where Relena was sitting at the table, waiting for Duo's usual entrance, which was never the same.  
  
Because their parents were dead, Duo was responsible for feeding and clothing her sister... She got a lot of support from her pal Quatre.  
  
"Hey, Relena, tonight's dinner is your favorite..." Duo said, attempting to shake her sister from her flights of fantasy. Relena remained unshaken, however. Duo slammed the two plates on the table. The flower vase in the middle of the table fell over and smashed. She quickly moved her 'masterpiece cooking' so none of the peices or contents of the vase got mixed in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena was shaken from her dreams by a loud smash near her. She turned to see a mess on the middle of the tabling, and a fuming Duo standing beside her, glaring at her.  
  
"What'd I do?" Relena stuttered.  
  
"Ya know what bitch it wasn't what you did it was more like what ya weren't doing. Namely, acknowledging my exsistance! Now you're gonna tell me how fricking *OVERJOYED* you are that I have been kind enough to make the dish that is your most preferred. START TALKIN' YOU UNGRATEFUL LIL BITCH!" Duo yelled angrily. It made her angry to share the last name 'Maxwell' with that bitch. Insensitive, ungrateful, moronic, BITCH.  
  
"Umm well... you know what? I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS!!!" yelled Relena. Duo blinked, taken aback a bit. Then she regained her composure.  
  
"Damn straight. If you get your ass out of this house within two hours, with everything you want and want me to disown you, and I am fucking serious here, bitch, just get packing 'cause I will be timing. Because I am the girl in charge in this house, and if you don't wanna take it, haul ass." Duo spat.  
  
Relena ran upstairs to pack, cursing at her sister. Duo sighed. /Relena, you're so difficult... why don't you apprieciate my effort? You are a hard wall to climb, but I'd rather you fall and bring me down with you, than fall down and have you left unfazed. I'm not backing down. And maybe there will be one less occupant in this house tomorrow. Duo watched the clock tick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four minutes left! Relena checked her bags, and heard her taxi pull up outside. She had packed all of her clothes, her sister's stored away candy, her favorite magazines, all her favorite pictures, and her sister's skates. Relena smiled as she ran out the front door with her stuff. She would have the last laugh when her sister found her prescious skates and snack stuffs gone...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo watched from the corner of her eye as Relena ran past the kitchen. A single tear slipped down her cheek as the front door closed behind Relena for the last time. Relena was no longer a Maxwell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
T.B.C  
  
Aww. The ending is kinda sad seeming to me, even though I hate Relena... R&R would greatly be apprieciated... if you feel like sending me a flame, I'd preferr it was to my email, tamayo_the_angelcat@hotmail.com... *sniffle* The ending of this part is angsty. But just this part, hopefully -_-; Catch you later! 


	3. Sworn to Vengence

Sisters on Ice  
  
By: Tamayo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never said I did. Moron.  
  
Warnings: Female Duo, A.U, 1x2 and 3x4, ever-so-slight Relena-bashing *Snicker*  
  
Recap: Let's see... Duo and Relena are two sisters who go skating with a friend. Duo and her friend Quatre are great figure skaters and Relena is learning. Quatre encounters a 'friend' from his grade 1 class named Heero, and Relena tries to impress him to no avail. Duo and Relena go home, and get into an argument. Relena ends up disowned and secretly stealing some of Duo's stuff...  
  
Authour's Note: One of my first fics. Sorry it sucks so bad. And /.../ is peoples thoughts o.o You have to read the whole paragraph to figure out who's thinking, though, obviously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Duo?!? Are you serious?!?" there was a pause. "No way! You *didn't*! DU~O!" and then yet another pause. "But Duo she's your sister!" a small pause. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NOT ANY MORE"?!?" another pause. "DUO! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE REASONABLE! DUO! Sorry Duo... yes, I'll be right over... you just lock yourself away from sharp objects and high places 'til I get there, mmkay? Okay. Buh-bye..."  
  
Quatre Winner hung up his phone, and ran outside in his socks. He slipped into his limousine's driver's seat, not caring he had no liscense. He took off down a road that wasn't used much. He arrived at Duo Maxwell's house in only a few minutes(Tama: Bad, not-law-abiding Quatre!).  
  
Quatre ran up the driveway hurriedly, burst in the door, and flung himself at Duo, hugging his friend.  
  
  
  
"OhmigodQuatreohmigodwhat'veIdoneshemightdieshehasnomoneyorfoodandshehasn'te v-" Duo began to spit out blurred together words while crying.  
  
"Calm down, Duo.." Quatre whispered. They stood there for a few moments hugging, and Duo crying silently into her companion's shoulder. After about four minutes, she stood back, red eyes dry.  
  
"W*sniff*Well, Q, want some d*sniff*inner?" She said shakily, the way you feel after you just cried your eyes out. Quatre smiled brightly. Duo was a great cook!  
  
"Sure, Duo.." he said gently while smiling his efferescent smile. Duo pasted a slightly forced smile upon her face and put down the two cold plates.  
  
"Q-man, they*sniff*they're a bit*hic* bit cold" she said, still having those horrible crying after effects. Quatre just smiled and nodded.  
  
The two friends sat down and ate in silence. Quatre was glad to see that after the food, Duo looked *much* better, and she excused herself to go wash her face. When she came back, she was smiling a real, genuine smile.  
  
"Well, Q-man! Whatcha wanna do?" Duo asked.  
  
"Err~... Dunno" stated Quatre flatly. Duo perked up suddenly.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we go skating again?" Duo suggested playfully.  
  
"Twice in one day?" Quatre responded uneasily.  
  
"Sure! Why not?"  
  
"Fine. No one can resist your puppy dog eyes" pouted Quatre.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo ran upstairs to find her room raided, all of her candy gone, and... HER SKATES! HER SKATES WERE GONE! Duo stormed downstairs with a glare and an angry frown plastered upon her face, maybe permanently...  
  
"THAT *BITCH*! SHE SHOULD *DIE*! I AM SORRY I WAS *EVER* SORRY ABOUT WHAT I DID! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT *FUCKING BITCH*!" screamed Duo. Quatre was taken aback but did not ask. Duo pushed him out the door.  
  
"GET OUT QUATRE! COME BACK TOMORROW WHEN I AM NOT IN SUCH A MURDEROUS MOOD!" yelled Duo and Quatre drove home, less quickly than on the first trip...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo was furious! Her skates! Her candy! GONE! She threw herself on her bed and thrashed about, smashing the mattress flat with a few thousand anger-induced punches.  
  
"MINE YOU BITCH! THEY WERE, NO ARE, MINE! I WILL GET THEM BACK! SWEAR TO SHINIGAMI, YOU WILL *PAY*!" Duo howled the vow to the sky from her window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena smirked as she got off the taxi. She swore she could hear her sisters screams of agony that her skates and candy were gone. Relena promptly snuck into Ice Roses, and pulled on her sisters skates, which were just a teeny bit to big, but Relena figured it was no biggie.  
  
No one noticed Relena sneak onto the ice. She got in without paying! She grinned wickedly; this was just the starting to her evilness.  
  
To her disappointment, the Omae o korosu boy(as she had so...'appropriately titled him) was not there. But no matter.  
  
Relena stayed, practicing as long as she could before the guard booted her out as they closed the rink. Relena smiled. /Soon. One day very, very soon, that young man will notice me. He will love me. And then. He will be mine/ Relena thought contentedly as she skipped into a pawn shop to sell some of her clothes she did not find beautiful and expensive looking.  
  
Relena emerged from the pawn shop, called Larry's Deals, with a slightly heavier purse, and a much lighter bag. She went off to find something to spend her easily earned cash on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo had finished collecting everything belonging to Relena. Everything that she had not taken with her. It was piled in the storage room in the basement, where she would never have to look at it again. And she would burn it later, maybe just before she moved from this house to a smaller, cheaper apartment.  
  
Smiling widely, she slammed the door shut and walked upstairs. She proceeded to clean and tidy the house until there was not a trace of Relena's ever being their, from her empty dishes by the sink(Relena may have eaten off of them, she reasoned), to the fingerprints on the railings on the stairs, to the walls... she had cleaned it spic-and-span, 'til there was no more dust.  
  
/You're doing all this hard work to forget about Relena./ a part of her mind said to her. Duo glared at no one as she mopped the kitchen floor.  
  
"I AM NOT!" she yelled and her 'attitude' in the corner of her mind shut up.  
  
At about 1:00 AM, she finished cleaning the whole house, and went into her now clean and tidy bedroom, laying down and falling asleep instantly. Her dreams were murky and dark... and there was something about endless cleaning torture mixed in there, too...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
T.B.C  
  
Urk. That focused mainly on Relena, didn't it. Yech. I will try hard not to do that much more... ech!*Shudders involuntarily* Anyways, the whole 'hic and sniff' thing that went on just after Duo finished crying is what happens to me... I dunno, I just thought I would stick that in there ^-^; Anyway, R&R FOREVER! I WANT REVEIWS!(Though reveiws or not I am still writing, so you better reveiw. Not reveiwing will not help you get rid of me!) Catch y'all later, okay? And no, this horrible ficcy is far from over. Sorry. -_-; ALL RIGHT I'LL SHUT UP NOW... Err, bye ^-^;...*Disappears in a poof of smoke**Whispers*"I'm gone, alright?" 


	4. Informal Introductions

Sisters on Ice  
  
By: Tamayo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never said I did. Moron.  
  
Warnings: Female Duo, A.U, 1x2 and 3x4, ever-so-slight Relena-bashing *Snicker*  
  
Recap: Let's see... Duo and Relena are two sisters who go skating with a friend. Duo and her friend Quatre are great figure skaters and Relena is learning. Quatre encounters a 'friend' from his grade 1 class named Heero, and Relena tries to impress him to no avail. Duo and Relena go home, and get into an argument. Relena ends up disowned and secretly stealing some of Duo's stuff. After a very emotion-packed day for Duo, and a day full of dirty tricks for Relena, the plot FINALLY begins to NEARLY take place(I think)...  
  
Authour's Note: One of my first fics. Sorry it sucks so bad. And /.../ is peoples thoughts o.o You have to read the whole paragraph to figure out who's thinking, though, obviously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Duo woke up rather late, not really caring, either. At around 1:00 PM she got out of bed, and walked around her incredibly, super-duper, excellently, extremely, overly clean house. But it would not last, and she knew it.  
  
Sighing, Duo headed for the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, a box of Rice Crispies, and some chocolate milk. Using these ingredients to make chocolate breakfast rice crispies, she ate without a spoon. She did not really care at the moment.  
  
"I should call Q and apologize for yellin' attim yesterday" Duo decided out loud, picking up the phone and calling, while washing the bowl she just ate out of, just to have something to do.  
  
"Hey, Rashid! Is Q there? Great, can yeh get him for me? Thanks! Yeah, I'll hold..." Duo said cheerfully over the phone as Rashid answered. Soon enough, she heard Quatre's voice on the phone, and the two plotted to go to Ice Roses and borrow some skates for the poor Duo, who had been robbed of her skates.  
  
"Yeah! See ya there, Q-man!" exclaimed Duo gleefully, and then she hung up. Running upstairs and showering, dressing, and braiding her long hair as fast as one can, she got her skating outfit packed, and ran towards the bus stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the two companions met up at Ice Roses, they did not expect to find Relena, of all people there! Not to mention Relena could not possibly be able to afford this expensive place!  
  
"Should we tell the manager?" asked Duo. Quatre shook his head. "Security?" Again, Quatre shook his head. "Okay, whatever ya say, Q. Let's rent some skates and chop up the ice!" grinned Duo, and soon enough, they were prepared to do just that.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ignoring the fact her very annoying older sister had just arrived with Mr.Blonde Quatre Lil Billionair, Relena was desperately trying to capture the 'Omae o Korosu boy''s attention, as he was there too, and totally not acknowledging her exsistance.  
  
"Oh, you're like, *SUCH* a good skater!" gushed Relena in her horribly high-pitched voice at Heero. But he didn't even notice. Conviently, the song 'Cross Town Traffic'[1] came over the speakers, for the rink owners often broadcasted music that was very easily skateable to. Sometimes they didn't play the best stuff, but even choosers can't always choose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Its that annoying baka onna again../ Heero mentally cursed. He skated away from her and *nearly*, not quite, but *NEARLY* smiled when the song 'Cross Town Traffic' played across the speaker. /Perfect description for that *thing*/ thought Heero satisfactorily.  
  
He was slightly distracted, somehow, as he was brushed by by Quatre and his little friend, a girl with a long, chestnut brown braid. Heero found himself quickly glancing at the two friends who looked as though they could not be happier as they raced about the arena. But it was very brief, and he tried to shake all thoughts of the girl and Quatre from his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WOOO!" yelled Duo as she laughed maniacally, doing a quick jump and switch to backwards skating, trying to escape Quatre. Quatre was pretty good, though...  
  
"GOTCHA!" yelled Quatre as he grabbed her arm. In turn, the friends sprawled across the ice, a laughing heap. Duo thought she saw the guy, who the day before had been skating expertly, looking at them, but she dismissed him, and soon the two friends had untangled themselves and were at it again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/He. Won't. Look. At. Me.!!!./ Relena's mind screamed in frustration. But she smiled sweetlym and leaped directly in Heero's way.  
  
"HI. I'M RELENA, WHAT'S YOUR N-" Relena began to yell out her message but Heero crashed into her, and surprisingly did *not* fall over as she did, but infact managed to stay upright and skate away from the mess known as Relena. Relena let out a long, but very quiet, whispered string of profanity as she stood up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo glanced at her ex-sister, standing up from some sort of bad fall. She absent-mindedly *also* crashed into Heero, which resulted in the both of them yelling[2],  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!", and then,  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU?!?", followed by,  
  
"ARRGH!!!" from Duo, and the two glared at each other for a few minutes, but of course Heero won, with his superior death-glare.  
  
"Stupid onnas! They're ALL CRASHING INTO ME" he yelled out angrily.  
  
"I'm not stupid, freak!" responded Duo.  
  
"My name is not freak. It's Heero, baka onna!" growled Heero.  
  
"Yeah whatever! Moron! God, Heero? What kind of freaking name is THAT?"  
  
"I reckon yours is not any better."  
  
"I 'reckon' it is!"  
  
"What is it, then?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"That is no better. I am a better reckoner than you"  
  
"Hell! I don't even know what 'reckon' means!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
And after this very intelligent conversation, they skated opposite directions, growling profanities under their breaths. The other occupants of the arena sweatdropped while Relena fumed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena glowered at her ex-sister, unable to control a hatred which shone through her eyes like headlights straight upon her ex-sister./Why does Heero[3] notice HER and not ME?!?/ she thought angrily, and stormed off the ice. Meanwhile...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn this sucks. Getting kicked out for all that yelling, I mean." said Duo as Quatre and her hurried away from the rink.  
  
"I know what ya mean" said Quatre with dot eyes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
T.B.C  
  
So how was part four? Here's the happy li'l explanations!  
  
1. Cross Town Traffic is a song I feel describes the way Relena gets in Heero's way all the time.  
  
2.OOC Heero from about here on for a lil while. I love making ppl OOC ^_^;  
  
3.For all of you who did not notice, Heero said that his name was Heero for all to hear, and Relena heard. Yay. ^_^;  
  
Anyway, PLEASE R&R CAUSE I LIKE IT :3! PLZ! Longest part so far, I think! Yay! Um, don't worry, 1x2(and a small, SMALL amount of 3x4 comes up soon. Shonen-ai ALL THE WAY). Katchoo latta! 


	5. Bonfire Preparations

Sisters on Ice  
  
By: Tamayo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never said I did. Moron.  
  
Warnings: Female Duo, A.U, 1x2 and 3x4, ever-so-slight Relena-bashing *Snicker*  
  
Recap: Let's see... Duo and Relena are two sisters who go skating with a friend. Duo and her friend Quatre are great figure skaters and Relena is learning. Quatre encounters a 'friend' from his grade 1 class named Heero, and Relena tries to impress him to no avail. Duo and Relena go home, and get into an argument. Relena ends up disowned and secretly stealing some of Duo's stuff. After a very emotion-packed day for Duo, and a day full of dirty tricks for Relena, the plot FINALLY begins to NEARLY take place(I think). Then Duo and Heero finally get introduced to each other at the Ice Roses skating arena the next day.  
  
Authour's Note: One of my first fics. Sorry it sucks so bad. And /.../ is peoples thoughts o.o You have to read the whole paragraph to figure out who's thinking, though, obviously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Duo sighed and yawned nearly at the same time. Her good friend Quatre was at his manor, and she was at her small little home, looking up apartment adds. Cheap apartment adds, mind you. She couldn't really have a reason to live in a house, however small, when she was the only occupant. Her thoughts drifted to her backyard, where last year she had held a bonfire during Halloween. She grinned, thinking of how big a bonfire could be made with Relena's old stuff. /A rather large one/, she decided cheekily.  
  
Absently, she began wondering who she would invite…/Quatre, his cousin Wufei, Jennifer, Julianna(even if she might not be to eager to come after she fell in the last one), Strean, maybe I would have Relena come a little late, when it was just ending, and I could give her the pile of ashes that was once her belongings… that would give her a taste of her own frickin' medicine!/ she thought, and then, grinning foolishly, laughed aloud.  
  
"That's right! I would punish her, maybe throw her in the fire as well!" Duo said, laughingly. She knew she wouldn't be able to do that. Jennifer was a good friend of Relena's, and probably wouldn't be Duo's friend anymore if she found out about the disowning.  
  
"Anyone who likes me for my little sister shouldn't be counted as a friend." Snorted Duo, glaring suddenly.  
  
She decided she would call Quatre and apologize for getting the two of them kicked out.  
  
Picking up the phone and dialing Quatre's number, she suddenly realized Quatre had violin lessons at the moment and slammed the phone back onto it's hook. She sighed, and pondered what she could do to dissolve the boredom which was fast gathering. She decided on making her bonfire plan from a funny dream to an at least snicker-worthy reality.  
  
Duo grabbed a piece of paper, and began writing named down. About fifteen minutes later, this is sort of what her list looked like…  
  
People 2 Invite To A Happyful Bonfire ^_^  
  
Quatre Winner  
  
Wufei Chang  
  
Jennifer Colsey  
  
Julianna Krizarris  
  
Leslie Annes  
  
Corey Duhame  
  
Relena (???)  
  
Deciding that was plenty enough people, she began slowly working out the kinks, and contemplating wether or not to invite Relena. She decided against it, and suddenly she was caught up in memories of Relena and the skating rink, Ice Roses. She remembered that strange boy…  
  
Duo suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for the boy wash over her. Endlessly tortured by her younger ex-sister, all alone, and he seemed so… cold. He glared at everything. He was silent all the time. He really deserved some friends. /Plus, he's Q's friend, right?/ Duo thought happily. /And he's definitely cute!/ Duo thought, but quickly drowned it out. /I shouldn't be thinking like that./He's Relena's infatuation, not yours/ she thought to herself sharply. Then she added 'Hero' to her list.  
  
Standing up, Duo grabbed all the papers she just wrote on, and ran into the computer room to type up invitations. With her fast typing skills, it took only a few minutes to have a copy typed up, and then copied and slightly altered each so there was one for everyone one on her list. Then, smiling, she sealed each one in a letter and wrote addresses on all of them except Heero's.  
  
She switched her train of thought's progress, and set her mind to thinking up a way to deliver her invitation to Heero. But, being a smart as she was, Duo quickly thought up a solution.  
  
Duo decided to deliver it to him in person. Well, not exactly. She would slip it in his skating locker while he was skating, and he would have to find it when he got off the ice. Seeing as Heero was nearly always on the ice, she figured this would be quite easy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Quatre received his invitation, and was delighted to know Duo was holding another bonfire. Quatre enjoyed bonfires immensely, especially the last one Duo held, because it was just so fun. He looked forward to another. He quickly phoned Wufei to tell him, seeing as Wufei lived out of the city and Duo did not have his address. It had said on the bottom of Quatre's invitation, 'Can ya plz tell your cousin Wufei to come, coz I don't got his address. Thankee, Q-man!'.  
  
Wufei had said he would come, which made Quatre even happier. He couldn't wait for the upcoming bonfire; two days would not pass soon enough.  
  
Quatre and Wufei had made arrangements for Wufei to come tomorrow, so he would be there a day early and be prepared. Besides, Wufei had not come to visit Quatre for quite a while now and Quatre now greatly anticipated his favorite cousin's visit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jennifer Colsey looked over the invite again. To her great delight, it was going to be another opportunity to push Duo, who Jennifer believed to be Quatre's love interest, into the bonfire. Last year, on Halloween, Duo had held another bonfire, and when Jen had tried to push Duo into the bonfire, she pushed in Julianna instead and that had not been what she wanted. Right after, Jen had left, and still wanting vengance.  
  
"Quatre is mine," hissed Jennifer to no one. Then she threw the invite down and went into the bathroom to curl her hair for the upcoming event.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Krizarris residence, Julianna was overjoyed. She loved going to big get-togethers with friends, and Duo, her good friend, was hosting this one! Overlooking the past misfortunes of being pushed into a fire, Julianna immediately grabbed her wallet, and began looking for her coat and boots. She just had to go shopping for new clothes, now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking at the invite critically once more, Leslie Annes decided to go. Not because there would be good snacks, not because she owed Duo, but because it would be rude not to appear. Besides that, Duo was a friend, right? Leslie nodded to herself, and wondered if it would be as eventful as the last….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Corey Duhame was glaring at the invite. /That bitch invites me to another one of her boring, time wasting, little bonfires? Damn her!/ he thought angrily. He ran up to the fire burning in the grate in the fireplace, and chucked the invitation in. He laughed and nodded to himself.  
  
"I shan't make an appearance at all; I despise Duo Maxwell" Corey said to the flames as they licked the letter, turning the crisp white into crispy black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo pulled on her shoes, and headed out the door where a taxi was waiting. She climbed in and said "Ice Roses skating arena, please" and the driver grunted in response. Then they sped off towards their destination, Duo's thoughts wandering.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was that? I know a certain reviewer, Death(not logged on), asked for Heero to notice Duo some more, and I know that didn't happen(I am so sorry u.u), but it WILL happen in the next chapter, I PROMISE! Thank you guys so much for being patient(You are being patient, right?), the good stuff will come to ye who wait! It's coming soon, I assure you! Again, R&R is greatly appreciated, and I love reviewers!!! Catch you later!!! 


	6. Unpersonal Invitations

Sisters on Ice  
  
By: Tamayo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never said I did. Moron.  
  
Warnings: Female Duo, A.U, 1x2 and 3x4, ever-so-slight Relena-bashing *Snicker*  
  
Recap: Let's see... Duo and Relena are two sisters who go skating with a friend. Duo and her friend Quatre are great figure skaters and Relena is learning. Quatre encounters a 'friend' from his grade 1 class named Heero, and Relena tries to impress him to no avail. Duo and Relena go home, and get into an argument. Relena ends up disowned and secretly stealing some of Duo's stuff. After a very emotion-packed day for Duo, and a day full of dirty tricks for Relena, the plot FINALLY begins to NEARLY take place(I think). Then Duo and Heero finally get introduced to each other at the Ice Roses skating arena the next day. Duo plans a bonfire and invites a couple of friends. The plot attempts to thicken, but fails miserably.  
  
Authour's Note: One of my first fics. Sorry it sucks so bad. And /.../ is peoples thoughts o.o You have to read the whole paragraph to figure out who's thinking, though, obviously. And really sorry about the long time since the last update. WB hates me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Duo stepped out of the taxi, thanked him, and handed him a twenty dollar bill, murmuring "Keep the change." She sighed and stepped into the lobby, somewhat nervous, with the invite in her pocket.  
  
The lady behind the desk looked up. "How may I help you?" came her painfully perky voice. Duo winced, reminded violently of her younger sister.  
  
"I uh, need to go into the lockers, I left something in there last time." Duo said quickly. The lady looked somewhat thoughtful. After all, Duo reasoned, she couldn't just let Duo in, what if she was lieing? /Like I am./ she thought semi-darkly.  
  
"What did you leave behind?" The question shocked her. Of course, it would make sense the lady would like to know.  
  
"I left.. an invitation to a birthday party" she said quickly, feeling the bonfire invite in her pocket and quickly receiving inspiration. "It has some information I need, the party is tomorrow, and it has important dates on it."  
  
The lady slowly nodded. "You better hurry, I could lose my job fer this," she warned quietly, not intending for Duo to hear. But she did and she did hurry.   
  
She slipped down the corridor to the male locker/changing room. Glancing around, she suddenly realized she had no clue which was Heero's, and no way to tell. Her insides started to churn. Failure wasn't an option, she had thought, now she was so far into the plot, but it seemed fate thought otherwise.  
  
Duo was about to give up with a sigh when suddenly someone brushed by her, without an 'excuse me' or a 'sorry', and she was pushed against the wall. Quickly, she looked up to tell him off, and realized it was *Heero*. She blinked and quickly hurried into a changing room so he wouldn't recognize her, or see she wasn't male, and watched through a crack in the door as he took his skates from the locker.   
  
She mentally thanked god he was already in his skating outfit, because she would have felt incredibly embarassed if, god forbid, he had changed infront of her. Heero tied his skates, and walked out of the door onto the ice.   
  
She let go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, then quickly walked over to his locker, incase someone else came in. She hurriedly slipped the invite over the top of the locker door, incase it squeaked when she opened it, and ran out and down the hallway, ducking into the female locker just to make sure she looked like she was coming from there. She then rushed out of the building, stopping only to thank the lady.  
  
With a start, she remembered she had no form of transportation home. Her cell wasn't with her, and the traffic was jammed. She wondered why, and as if to answer her question, rain began to pour from the sky.  
  
"Goddamned weather." she spat and pulled her jacket up around her shoulders, zipping and buttoning up every part she could. She hated to get wet. She set off at a jog for home, which was rather far away, but hey, she'd gone farther before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero stepped off the ice and headed back into the changing room. He had been harassed by that clingy Relena girl again. With something that was almost sigh, he began to untie his figure skates, and slid the door of his locker open. An envelope drifted out, but he ignored it for the moment and changed from his skating clothing to his normal wear. He picked up the note when he was done.  
  
He opened it and a brightly colored computer made equivalent of a birthday card or something slid into his palm neatly. Opening it, he discovered it was an invite to a bonfire. From a complete stranger. Who spelled his name wrong.  
  
With a snort of disgust, he went to crumple it up, when something, perhaps, his heart? Psh, yeah right. Anyways, some part of him cried out that he missed company, that he should go. He glared at the wall sullenly, knowing he truly did occasionally miss the company of others, whether he told or not. He looked at the invitation which his lonely 'heart' had saved, and then realized he recognized who it was from.  
  
Duo, that girl who was so stupid she didn't even know what 'reckon' meant. He frowned. That complicated things. But he decided, eventually, as he walked home that starry evening, he would go. It probably wouldn'tve been normal for a person to do such a thing, going to a stranger's party, but Heero rarely did things the normal way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo flopped down on her couch. She felt as though she had walked a thousand miles, even if it was one at the most. "I am never doing that again. If he doesn't come, I will RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" she said comically and violently mauled a couchpillow. She realized what she was doing and laughed.  
  
"Strange guy, that Heero is. I don't understand how Quatre and him EVER got along!" she said with a sigh and stared at her ceiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, at 7:00 AM sharp, Quatre was awakened by Rashid who knocked upon his bedroom door to tell him Master Chang had arrived. Quatre nodded slowly and got dressed equally slowly, and stumbled down the stairs, to find Wufei awaiting him, leaning slightly on the wall in a Heero-like pose, almost-shoulderlength black hair in its usual ponytail which looked as though it could induce a migraine.  
  
"I brought a friend, Quatre." Wufei stated without opening his eyes which were closed in a relaxed way. "You haven't met before. He's the silent type." Wufei beckoned with an arm, and a tall auburn-haired boy stepped into view from the hallway. He nodded politely to Quatre.  
  
"My name is Trowa Barton." was all he said, in a soft yet dead tone. Wufei finally opened his eyes, but only to roll them. He straightened up and looked at Quatre.  
  
"He's practically been in solitary confinement, he needs some interaction with people." Wufei said with a confident nod. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Quatre stared at Wufei incredulously. "I only just got up!""Shameless rich boy, you need to wake up earlier."  
  
Quatre sweatdropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
x.x Woo. Did Wufei come off too Heeroish? Or vice versa? Or somethingwaostgsjaosboomthingymajiggerimconfusedeekexplodesomethinnothinggrapesoda! _ I'm high. My apologies for being so slow to update. I hope I haven't lost my few fans. 


End file.
